Wicked on the Stage
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: What happens when a teenage girl directs a Wicked play? This story, of course! Please read and review!
1. Rehersals

**Yes, new story! I had this idea, and I hope it works. All feedback is welcome! Now, would this be considered a parody? I think it is. So… enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are they?" an impatient 14-year-old girl asked as she paced around the stage. "It's been three hours! They should be here!"

The door opened and eight people walked in.

"Finally!" the teenage girl shouted, throwing her hands into the air. "What took you so long? You were supposed to be here three hours ago!"

"Where are we?" the girl in the wheelchair asked.

"And who are you?" the green girl questioned.

The teenager took a deep breath, trying to control her temper. "I'm Nia and I will be your lovely director for this production."

"What production?" the tall young man asked.

"The production of _Wicked the Musical_! That's why I called you here!"

"What does this production have to do with us?" the blonde asked.

"Before I explain, let's take attendance!" Nia smiled, pulling out a chipboard. "Elphaba?" The green woman lowered her head. "Glinda?" The bubbly blonde's hand shot into the air. "Fiyero?" The Vinkun Prince flashed the teenager a charming smile. "Miss Nessarose?" Nessa looked up, focusing on the girl who called her. "Bick?"

"It's Boq!" the Munchkin sighed.

"That's what I said… Bick!"

Boq sighed.

"Dr. Dillamond?" Nia smiled at the Goat. "Evil number 1?" Nia asked, looking directly at Madame Morrible. "Evil number 2?" she said, looking at the Wizard. "Great! We're all here!" Nia said, putting check marks next to everyone's name and putting her clipboard away.

"Now will you tell us why we're all here?" Morrible asked.

"Okay! You are here because I wanted all of you to act in a musical about your lives," Nia answered.

"There's a musical about our lives?" Nessa asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Well…. technically, it's about Elphaba's life," Nia said slowly, turning her gaze to Elphaba.

"A-About my life?" Elphaba questioned.

"Yup!" Nia said as she handed out the scripts.

"What is this?" Elphaba asked.

"That is a script. You need to memorize your lines and be prepared to say them on a stage," Nia explained.

"How long do we have?" Fiyero asked, holding the script upside down.

"Mmm, about a week," Nia said, flipping the script in Fiyero's hands right side up.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in unison.

"That's plenty of time," Nia said, pushing them onto the stage.

"No, it's not!" Nessa protested, wheeling herself closer to the young girl.

Nia clapped her hands twice and a piano appeared on the stage.

"H-How did you do that?" Fiyero asked, stunned.

"Fiyero, my dear Prince, this is my world! And in my world, things get done my way," Nia said, snapping her fingers in a 'Z' formation. "Now, everyone please gather around the piano for warm up exercises!"

"I can't sing!" Dr. Dillamond protested.

"We can schedule extra practicing sessions," Nia said as she began to play the piano. The group warmed up with simple scales and little songs, like _Happy Birthday _and _Do, Re, Me_.

"Great! We're all warmed up! Now, let's take it from the top!" Nia exclaimed as she began to play the introduction to _No One Mourns the Wicked_.

"I have a question!" Boq interrupted, right before 'Good news!'.

"What?" Nia said in an aggravated tone as she stopped playing.

"Can you give us a brief background of the story?"

"That's what you stopped me for?" Nia said, standing up. Boq took a step back, suddenly afraid of the teenager with long, black hair, pink glasses and was wearing a pink jumper.

"I… I just wanna know," Boq squeaked in fear.

Nia clenched her hands into fists. "I knew I should have just updated another story! But, no, I just had to go and write this new one! What was I thinking?"

"No, I'm sorry!" Boq said, relaxing.

Nia took a deep breath again. "It's alright! So, the play starts off with all of Oz celebrating Elphaba's death. Then, Glinda appears and starts to tell them Elphaba's story. It ends with… wait a minute! I'm not supposed to tell you how it ends!"

"_What's As Long As You're Mine_?" Fiyero asked, flipping through his script.

"STOP READING THROUGH THE SECOND ACT, PRINCEY!" Nia yelled at him.

"I get to give Elphie a makeover?" Glinda bounced.

"Oh, Oz, no! Please! Do you know what happens when Glinda gives me a makeover?" Elphaba wined to the girl.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It's one of my favorite parts of the show," Nia smiled as Elphaba paled.

"Just tell me what _As Long As You're Mine_ is, please?" Fiyero asked.

"It's a… um… love song."

"Elphaba and I sing it together."

"I'm aware of that."

"We what?" Elphaba asked, grabbing the script from Fiyero. "Oh no! No! No! No! I am not singing a love song with brainless!"

"I'm not brainless!" Fiyero protested.

"Yet," Nia muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"I'm not singing this!" Elphaba said, throwing the script back at Nia. She started to walk out when she was suddenly frozen in place.

"What are you doing?" she yelled at Nia.

"Stopping you from leaving! You can't leave! You're the main character!"

"I'm the what?" Elphaba asked as Nia lifted the freezing spell.

"You're the main character. You can't go! Please!" Nia begged her.

Elphaba's eyes slowly softened. "Sure."

Nia's eyes lit up! "Thank you!" she said, running up to the green witch and hugging her.

"Don't we also need the ensemble members?" Nessa asked.

Nia's eyes widened. "You're right! How could I have forgotten them! They're so important to the plot! Why didn't any of you remind me?"

"I just did," Nessa said in a sassy tone.

Nia glared at the younger Thropp, but said nothing. She snapped her fingers and the ensemble members appeared.

"What are we doing here?" one of Glinda's best friends asked.

"You are here to perform in my production of _Wicked the Musical_," Nia said proudly.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Frex asked, looking over at Elphaba.

"Don't start, buster," Nia growled through clenched teeth.

"I demand to know!" Frex bellowed.

Nia took a few dangerous steps towards Frex. "Read the script! Oz, I knew that this was coming. I knew it! And I let it happen! Frex, if you don't behave your governor-of-Munchkinland butt, I swear to Oz, I will –"

"Stop!" Elphaba said, grapping Nia's hand. "He's not worth it."

Nia took a deep breath and calmed down. "You're right." She turned to look at Frex. "Behave!" she warned him.

"I still don't know why we have to be here," Frex continued, asking for a butt whooping.

"I need an assistant!" Nia muttered to herself.

"Can we start?" Glinda complained.

"Yes!" Nia exclaimed, walking back to the piano. "Alright, everyone! We're starting from the beginning of _No One Mourns the Wicked_." Nia started playing the song on the piano again and everyone started to sing.

"AND GOODNESS KNOWS!" Glinda sang.

"NO ONE MOURNS THE WICKED!" the ensemble sang.

"STOP!" Nia roared, covering her ears. "You're flat!" she said, pointing to a random ensemble member. "You're sharp," pointing to another ensemble member. "And you're not singing the right song!" she said, her hands flying to her head.

"This is going to be a long rehearsal!" Nessa complained, resting her head on her hands.

"You said it!" Nia agreed as she went back to the piano. "Let's try this again!"


	2. Assistants

**Hello everyone! So, I decided to continue the story! After having a lot of other stories to update! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, everyone! Let's take it from the top!" a new girl said.

"Who are you?" Nessa asked.

"I'm theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611 and I –"

"That's a mouthful," Elphaba commented.

"But you can all call me Happy for short, since you all don't want to say my name to its full glory."

"Okay," Fiyero agreed.

"Now, Nia and woodland59 are running late, so –"

"Who?" Glinda asked.

"Woodland59. Nia's other assistant."

"She needs two assistants?" Boq asked.

"Well, with all of you, she should get the whole world involved, but with… you know… budget cuts and all, she could only afford two."

"She's paying you?"

"She is?" Happy asked. "What did you hear?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm asking you."

"Oh. Well, I didn't hear anything about that. Now, enough chitchatting! She wants us to get up to 'One Short Day' before she arrives. Let's get to work!"

"No one mourns the Wicked!" Glinda sang.

"Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty," the lover sang.

"Who the heck is that?" the Wizard asked.

"The lover," Happy answered.

"Who the… what?"

"A younger version of you."

"That's me?"

"STOP INTERUPTING!"

"And like every family, they had their secrets," Glinda read.

"AHHHH!" Melena screamed, clutching her stomach.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Frex asked.

"Frex, that's not your line!" Happy complained.

"Oh, sorry."

"The baby's coming," the midwife said.

"Now?" Frex asked, his eyes popping out of his head.

"The baby's coming," the midwife repeated.

"And how?"

"I see a nose."

"I see a curl."

"It's a happy, perfect, lovely, little…"

"AH!" the midwife screamed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Melena asked.

"It's atrocious!"

"It's obscene!"

"Did he really say those things about me?" Elphaba asked.

Happy slowly turned to the emerald witch and saw tears in her eyes. "Elphaba," she said slowly, not knowing what to say.

"The baby is unnaturally… GREEN!"

"No, duh!" Happy muttered under her breath. "Okay, what's next? Blah, blah, blah, ah yes, here we go! Let's skip to the end of 'Dear Old Shiz'."

"Dear Old Shizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!" Glinda, now Galinda, sang with the students surrounding her. She and Elphaba managed to change into their Shiz uniforms.

"What?" Elphaba asked. "What are you all staring at? Oh, do I have something in my teeth?"

Happy snickered at the line. "Never get's old."

"Alright, fine! We might as well get this over with. No, I'm not seasick. Yes, I've always been green. No, I didn't eat grass as a child!"

"What does grass taste like?" Galinda asked, completely breaking character.

"How should I know?" Elphaba hissed.

"Stick to the script!" Happy yelled.

"I think it tastes like salad or something," Galinda said, scrunching up her nose.

"Nia owes me big time for this," Happy sighed.

"I'm never eating salad again," Elphaba muttered.

"Script!" Happy yelled, on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"Elphaba!" Frex called, wheeling Nessa onto the stage. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away. "Stop making a spectacle of yourself!"

"Too late!" Galinda laughed.

Everyone slowly turned their heads to look at the blonde.

"What?" she asked. "I'm just trying to stay in character!"

"Remember, I'm only sending you to this school for one reason."

"Jeweled shoes!" Nessa exclaimed, taking the shoes out of the box on her lap.

"Frex!" Happy said, face palming. "You weren't supposed to leave the box with her!"

Frex sighed as he took the box away.

"Welcome new students!" Madame Morrible smiled. "I'm Madame Morrible. Head Shiztress –"

"That's not a word!" Elphaba complained.

"Can we skip to 'What is this Feeling'?" Galinda asked, growing impatient.

"Fine! We'll do all of that later. Right now, let's just do 'Popular'," Happy said.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, running backstage.

Galinda ran after her and pulled her back onstage. "Come on, Elphie! We need to do this!"

"I have no desire to be given a make over!" Elphaba sneered.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project," Galinda started, completely ignoring Elphaba.

"You really don't have to do that," Elphaba said, really meaning it.

"I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

"Hey! Sorry we're late," Nia said, walking in next to woodland59, both of them with Starbucks in their hands.

"Hi!" Galinda waved.

"When did you two go to Starbucks?" Happy asked.

"We just went there," woodland59 explained.

"You went to Starbucks and didn't get me anything!? I have to stay here with these uncooperative people while you two got coffee?"

Nia walked up to the stage and handed Happy a Salted-Caramel Frappuccino.

"Thank you!" Happy said, drinking the coffee.

"So, how's it going?" Nia asked.

"You really have to ask?" Happy asked, looking from Frex, to Morrible, to Galinda and to Elphaba, who was still trying to avoid having to rehearse 'Popular'.

"Can we take a break?" Boq asked.

"Boq, you're not even in this scene. How are you going to take a break from taking a break?"

"I'm just so tired. It's really late and I wanna go home!"

"Fine. We will pick up on 'Popular' tomorrow. No butts, Elphaba!" Nia said, linking arms with Happy and woodland59 and walking offstage.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. Longer stuff to come!**


	3. What the Wicked?

Nia, Happy, woodland59 and TheWickedrae walked into the theatre the next day to see the sleeping _Wicked_ characters.

"Should we wake them?" Happy asked.

"They look so peaceful," TheWickedrae commented.

"We need to start the rehearsal," Nia said, feeling guilty that they had to wake them up.

"And Elphaba needs to rehearse 'Popular'," Happy said.

"WAKE UP!" Nia shouted into a megaphone.

Glinda woke up with a start and fell off her bed. Elphaba screamed jumped up.

"What the heck was that for?!" Elphaba screamed.

"You were sleeping," Nia said calmly.

"What happened to 'Hey, Elphaba, its time to get up,'?"

"We'll try that next time," TheWickedrae smiled.

"Who are you?" Nessa asked, stretching her arms.

"I'm TheWickedrae and I'm the dance captain," TheWickedrae smiled.

"Dance captain?" a girl in the ensemble asked.

"Yes, and I'm in charge of the chorography."

"Now," Nia announced. "I said that we were going to pick up with 'Popular' today. Elphaba, don't you give me that look! We are starting now! Glinda, go change! You too, Elphaba."

Elphaba muttered something incoherently under her breath as she walked off to change.

"What was that, Thropp?" Happy asked, glaring at the green witch.

"Nothing."

Galinda ran back onstage wearing her pink, frilly dress, followed by Elphaba, wearing her frock and dragging her feet.

"Look alive, people!" Happy said, starting the music.

"You're very first party, ever?" Galinda started.

"Yes," Elphaba answered.

Galinda looked upset that Elphaba wasn't saying her line correctly, but continued. "Let's each tell the other something we've never told anyone. I'll go first. Fiyero and I are going to be married," Galinda exclaimed, running to her bed and screaming into the pillow like Alli Mauzey.

"No, we're not!" Fiyero interrupted, storming on stage.

"Shut up, Tigelaar!" Nia exclaimed, throwing her pink hairbrush at his head.

"OW!" he exclaimed as the brush collided with his forehead. "Where did you get that?"

"Whoops, sorry! Wrong story!" Nia apologized, picking up her brush and throwing it over her shoulder.

"He's asked you already?" Elphaba asked, looking from Galinda to Fiyero.

"NO!" Fiyero exclaimed, running offstage before Nia, or one of the other girls, could throw something else at him.

"Apparently not," Galinda said, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project."

"I never said you could call me Elphie," Elphaba protested.

"It's in the script, just continue!" Happy said.

"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project," Galinda repeated.

"No."

"Elphie, that wasn't a question."

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pweety pwease?"

"N-"

"Elphaba," Nia interrupted. "I swear to Oz, if you don't cooperate, all four of us," Nia gestured to herself, woodland59, Happy and TheWickedrae, "will give you a make over. And I'm telling you, four girls who are obsessed with Wicked are way worse than one Galinda Upland."

"HEY!" Galinda said, offended.

"You really don't have to do that," Elphaba said, getting back on track.

"I know, that's what makes me so nice!"

As Galinda sang, Elphaba moped. It wasn't until she saw the girls getting out their makeover supplies that she started to cooperate.

"This is never going to work," Elphaba said.

"Elphie, you mustn't think that way, anymore. AHHH!" Galinda sang. "You're whole life is going to change… and all because of me. First, hair. This is how you toss you hair. Toss, toss!"

Elphaba stared at Galinda for a moment before copying her. "Toss, toss?"

"Toss, toss!"

"Toss, toss?"

"No, Elphie! Toss, toss! You flip it with you hands!"

Elphaba looked backstage and saw Happy, TheWickedrae, woodland59 and Nia all cracking up on the floor, doing their worst Elphaba toss-toss impressions. TheWickedrae looked up and saw Elphaba's eyes flaring. She quickly tapped the other girls on the shoulder, motioning for them to stop.

"You think this is funny?" Elphaba hissed.

"Elphaba, relax! It's supposed to be funny," Happy said, calming down.

"I had no desire to do this, and you're laughing at me?"

"Elphie, we're sorry," woodland59 whispered, looking timidly up at the green witch. "We'll stop laughing."

Elphaba took a deep breath and calmed down, allowing Galinda to finish.

"You'll practice. Oh, and now I will transform your simple frock into a magnificent ball gown," Galinda chirped, taking out her wand. "Ball gown." Nothing happened. A few snickers could be heard from backstage, but Galinda ignored them and tried again. "BALL GOWN!" Still nothing. The snickers turned into laughter. "Is this thing on?"

"Ah, do you want me to try?" Elphaba asked, reaching for the wand.

"No, no, no! You just wear that frock! It's pretty!" Galinda said, throwing the wand over her shoulder, hitting Happy in the forehead.

"OW! Galinda, watch where you throw that thing!" Happy shouted, holding her red forehead. Woodland59 ran to get her some ice.

"Sorry," Galinda said sheepishly. She turned her attention back to Elphaba. "And now for the finishing touch!" She took the pink flower out of her hair and placed it in Elphaba's. "Pink goes good with green. Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful."

Elphaba took the mirror and looked at her reflection. Tears formed in her eyes and slid down her cheek. Real tears.

"I… I…" Elphaba started.

"Yes?" Galinda asked.

"I have to go," Elphaba said, thrusting the mirror back at Galinda and running offstage.

"You're welcome!" Galinda called after her. "Hello!" she said, admiring her reflection. Galinda quickly finished the song and walked offstage.

"Elphaba?" TheWickedrae asked when Elphaba didn't come back onstage to do her toss-toss.

"Cue Elphaba!" Nia called.

Elphaba still didn't appear.

"Where is she?" Happy asked, holding the ice to her forehead.

"I'll go find her," Fiyero volunteered.

He ran offstage to look for Elphaba. He found her sitting on the ground, crying.

"Fae, what's wrong?"

"I…I…" Elphaba wept.

"What?"

"Nothing," Elphaba muttered.

"No, tell me!" Fiyero insisted.

"No. It's stupid anyway."

"Come. The girls are looking for us," Fiyero said, holding his hand out to Elphaba.

She accepted it and he pulled her off the floor. They slowly walked onstage together.

"What happened?" woodland59 asked.

"Nothing," Fiyero said, wiping a stray tear from Elphaba's cheek.

"Okay. Now, I thought that before we call it a day, I would teach all of you the dance from the Ozdust," woodland59 smiled, taking center stage.

"What?" Galinda asked, peeking her head back onstage.

"Now, everyone watch carefully, because I'm only going to do this one time. Cue music!"

Woodland59 did the entire dance very quickly. "Any questions?" she asked when she was finished.

"Can you do that one more time?" Nessa asked.

"I'll do the dance with you and Boq later."

"I can't dance!" Nessa complained.

"We'll discuss this later!" woodland59 said, taking Elphaba and Galinda's hands and leading them to the center of the stage. Nia followed close behind them.

"So, let's pretend that I'm Elphaba and Nia's Galinda."

"YES!" Nia exclaimed, hugging Galinda.

"Okaaaaaaaaay, then," woodland59 said slowly. "Now, this is the dance they do together after Elphaba does her… dance."

"Sometimes, I wonder if its really a dance," TheWickedrae said, slowly shaking her head.

Nia started the dance slowly so Elphaba and Galinda could learn it. Woodland59 soon joined in as Elphaba. Soon, the two girls were dancing together, just like in the musical.

"You think you can do that?" Nia asked once the music stopped.

"I… think so," Galinda said slowly, trying to copy Nia's arm movements.

"Here," Nia said, stepping behind Galinda and guiding her arms. Galinda and Elphaba quickly learned the dance and were doing it together. Nia handed woodland59 a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"It… was… just… so… beautiful!" woodland59 wept.

"I know," Nia said, rubbing circles on her back.

The Ozdust scene soon ended and everyone took a break.

"Alright, it's my turn to go on the coffee run while you three stay with everyone," Happy said, running out of the door.

"Alright," Nia said, not fully agreeing being left alone with everyone. "Hurry back!"

"What do we do now?" Elphaba asked, getting very bored.

"Well, we could rehearse 'As Long As You're Mine," Fiyero said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"What?" Elphaba gasped.

"Fiyero, that's in the second act," TheWickedrae said, rolling her eyes.

"You want us to do something," Fiyero protested.

"Yes… but," Nia said, looking at Elphaba, who was shaking her head.

"Let's do it!" woodland59 said, jumping to the piano.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted as the music started.

"Sing!" Nia smiled.

"Every moment, as long as you're mine," Elphaba and Fiyero sang in unison. Elphaba was as stiff as a plank and Fiyero was trying to get her to relax.

"Cut!" TheWickedrae shouted. "Elphaba, you are supposed to be in love with Fiyero. So, act like you're in love."

"Who's acting?" Fiyero asked.

"You're not?" Elphaba asked, surprise.

"No."

"I… I need to go," Elphaba said as she ran off.

"Wrong scene!" Nia said, then realizing that Elphaba was serious.

"What happened to her?" Fiyero asked, confused.

"Don't worry. We'll talk to Elphaba. She just needs time to… think, apparently," woodland59 said, getting up from the piano.

"Everything's going to be fine. Trust us," TheWickedrae smiled, giving Fiyero a hug.

"I hope so," Fiyero whispered, looking backstage, trying to find Elphaba.


	4. Mine

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I know… it's been over a month! New update time! Enjoy!**

**Just to recap:**

**Nia (ME!): Head**

**Happy: Personal Assistant to the Head**

**TheWickedrae: Dance Caption**

**woodland59: Rehearsal pianist**

* * *

"Where is Happy with that coffee?" TheWickedrae asked, pacing around the stage.

"She's been gone forever!" woodland59 complained.

"She's been gone for ten minutes!" Nia said, rolling her eyes.

"Hello, all!" Happy said, coming in the door with the Starbucks.

"FINALLY!" TheWickedrae exclaimed, running to the girl with the coffee.

Happy gave the girls their coffee. "What did I miss?" she asked a woodland59 chugged her drink.

"Elphaba and Fiyero were going to sing 'As Long As You're Mine," TheWickedrae explained.

"I love that song!" Happy sighed.

"But Elphaba ran off."

"Why?"

"We don't know," Nia said. "But we can't find her."

"Where could she have gone?" Galinda asked.

"She could be anywhere," Fiyero said, walking onstage.

"Where were you?" Galinda asked.

"Looking for Fae. Where else would I be?"

"Point taken."

"Have you found her yet?" Nia asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "Where could she be?"

"Let's think," Happy suggested. "If we were Elphaba, where would we go?"

"I know!" Galinda chirped, running outside.

"Galinda!" the girls called, running after her.

"Elphie!" Galinda called, looking for her friend.

"Hmm?" a voice said.

Galinda and the teenagers looked up and saw a green leg dangling from a tree.

"Elphaba, what are you doing up there?" TheWickedrae asked, looking up at the green witch in the tree.

Elphaba jumped down and twirled her hair around her finger. "I-I'm sorry. I just needed time to think."

"Think about what?" Happy asked.

"The Fiyeraba-ness of life," woodland59 sighed.

"The what?" Galinda asked, confused.

"Fiyeraba is when people ship Elphaba and Fiyero together," Nia explained.

"Ship?" Elphaba questioned.

"Yes, ship! When you are in love with Fiyero! Ooh, the fluff of it all!"

Elphaba was about to ask what 'fluff' was, but when TheWickedrae and woodland59 grabbed her arms and started to pull her back inside the theatre, she stopped herself. She figured that she could deal with Fiyero later.

"Where were we?" Happy asked once they returned inside.

"Elphaba and Fiyero were singing 'As Long As You're Mine," woodland59 remembered.

"We should probably resume that before going on!" woodland59 said, jumping back to the piano.

"_And if it turns out_," Elphaba sang, "_it's over too fast. I'll make every last moment to last. As long as your mine._"

Elphaba and Fiyero kissed, which erupted into multiple 'awws' from the teenagers. When Fiyero didn't start singing his part of the song, they all looked over and saw that Elphaba and Fiyero were still kissing.

"Hello?" woodland59 asked, stopping the song.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Happy called.

"Whoa, we don't have time for that!" TheWickedrae said, pulling the two apart.

"We have a little time," Fiyero pointed out.

TheWickedrae glared at the brainless prince. "You were late for song. If this happens the night of the show, I am not above coming out onstage and pulling you away from –"

"Okay!" Fiyero said, throwing his hands into the air. "I get it!"

"Good! Fiyero, we'll start with you," Nia smirked.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm_ –" Fiyero stopped.

"Why did he stop this time?" Nia huffed.

"Do you even have to ask?" woodland59 asked, pointing to the couple on the stage, who were kissing again.

"I don't get it," TheWickedrae said, shaking her head. "One minute, Elphaba is having doubts about if she loves Fiyero or not. The next thing we know, they won't stop kissing each other."

"Should we leave them be for a while?" Nia asked.

"Yeah. We can come back to them later," Happy said.

"I'll go teach Nessa and Boq the Ozdust dance," TheWickedrae said, walking over to Boq and Nessa.

"They don't even do the dance!" Galinda complained.

"Boq and Nessa do a special dance together," TheWickedrae explained.

"They left when Elphaba appeared!"

That snapped Elphaba right out of her trance.

"What?" she asked, still dazed from the kiss.

"Oh, so that snaps you right out of your kiss," woodland59 said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Nessa leaves?" Elphaba asked, looking at her sister.

Nessa looked at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"Well… I… you see…" Nessa stuttered.

"Were you embarrassed of me?" Elphaba asked, tears filling her eyes.

"No, Fabala! I… just…"

"Go on," Elphaba said, crossing her arms.

"Aren't you supposed to be teaching Nessa and I some special dance?" Boq asked, looking at TheWickedrae.

"Don't change the subject, Boq!" TheWickedrae shouted.

"What? I can't dance!" Nessa repeated.

"Just watch me," the teenager sighed as she taught the dance.

Elphaba was still very confused as to what was really going on.

"Alright," Nia said, taking out her clipboard. "We have Elphaba and Fiyero, Nessa and Boq, we need Glinda and…"

"We need to ship Glinda with someone!" Happy interjected.

"Avaric!" woodland59 smiled.

"Avaric? Isn't he the guy who almost knocks Elphaba over?" Happy asked.

"That's in the musical. In the book, Avaric is a friend of the group."

"This isn't bookverse!" Nia complained.

"What group?" TheWickedrae asked from her spot on the stage with Boq and Nessa.

"Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Fiyero and Boq's group," woodland59 proudly answered.

"Should we call it a day?" Fiyero asked, stretching.

Nia looked at her watch. "We probably should. We'll quickly run the Ozdust scene first, then we can go."

"No!" Galinda wailed.

"What's wrong?" Nia asked.

"I wanna go home now!"

"Come on, Galinda. It's only going to be for a few more minutes!"

"I don't wanna wait that long!"

"How old are we?" Nia asked, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Old enough to know when it's time to go home!"

Nia and Galinda continued to argue. While they were arguing, Elphaba had finally stopped kissing Fiyero, woodland59 had walked her dog, Happy had finished her laundry and TheWickedrae had played a few innings of baseball.

"Are you two quite finished?" Happy asked impatiently.

Nia and Galinda looked up. "We're finished."

"Good," woodland59 said, standing up and stretching. "It's time to go now."

"What?" Nia and Galinda said in unison.

"Well, since you two were bickering for quite some time," Happy said. "You used up all of the time. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to go home now."

"Fine! Everyone get a good night's rest and I will see all of you in the morning," Nia said, covering her mouth to yawn and walking out of the theatre.

* * *

**Sorry this update is a month late!**


	5. Watch Out For That

**I know. You don't have to tell me. It's been over a month. I get it! Here is the update. Happy New Year!**

**MyVisionIsDying: Yeah… they should really get a room.**

* * *

"Hello, Ozians!" Nia smiled as she walked into the theatre.

"Where were you?" Elphaba asked, standing up and stretching.

"I'm sorry. I had a busy schedule. Plus I had to plan out today's rehearsal."

"What will we be rehearsing?" Nessa asked.

Happy grabbed Nia's clipboard from her and read her notes. "The Ozdust dance scene."

Woodland grabbed the clipboard next. "One Short Day."

TheWickedrae was next. "Defying Gravity."

Nia grabbed her clipboard back and huffed. "And the catfight scene and No Good Deed."

"We have our work cut out for us," woodland59 muttered.

"Yup," TheWickedrae nodded. "Okay, first, let's do the Ozdust scene again. Elphaba and Glinda, do you two remember how your special dance goes?"

Elphaba and Glinda nodded as they quickly did the dance.

"Okay good. Now, my ensemble friends, this is what you guys are going to do," TheWickedrae said, doing the dance that she memorized from seeing _Wicked_ so many times.

After about an hour of trying to teach them the dance, TheWickedrae sighed and gave up. "I give up! Let's just move on. We can come back to that later!"

"Alright, next is One Short Day," Happy said, signaling for woodland59 to start playing the piano.

"One short day in the Emerald City," the ensemble sang.

"Ooh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City," Glinda smiled.

"One short day in the Emerald City!" Glinda grabbed Elphaba's hand and they ran backstage for their quick change together.

The song quickly ended and 'Defying Gravity' came.

"Can we skip to the part where Elphaba flies?" Happy asked.

Nia gave her a look, but nodded. "Sure. Okay, Elphaba, are you ready?"

"No," Elphaba whispered, staring at the machine like it was going to eat her.

"Don't worry. It's not gonna eat you," TheWickedrae said, reading Elphaba's mind. "You just step in, press you back against this thingy to make it close and then it will go forward a little bit and then you'll defy gravity. Simple!"

"It's easy for you to say!" Elphaba said as the teenager pushed her into the machine.

"Okay, here we go!"

"We?"

"Here _you_ go!"

"Better. It's not her! She had nothing to do with it! I'm the one you want! It's me!"

"Elphie!" Glinda shouted.

"It's meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Elphaba sang as she rose. "So if you care to find me, look to the Western Sky!"

"Defy all the gravity, Elphaba! Defy all the gravity!" the teenagers shouted from below.

"Bring meeeeeeeeeeee dowwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!"

"I hope you happy!" Glinda sang, reaching up towards Elphaba.

"Look at her! She's wicked! GET HER!" the ensemble sang.

"Show gravity who's boss!" woodland59 encouraged.

"Bring meeeeee doooowwwwnnnnnn!" Elphaba sang, doing a crazy note riff on 'down'. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She did an even crazier note riff.

"THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!" TheWickedrae exclaimed, grabbing the tissue box from Nia and blowing her nose.

"Alright, Elphaba and Glinda, you two need to go change into your Act 2 dresses and meet us back here in a few minutes," Happy said.

Elphaba nodded as she was released from the machine and went to go change. A few minutes later, Elphaba emerged in her Act 2 dress and Glinda emerged with her bubble dress.

"It's a little heavy," Elphaba said, tugging at the dress.

"It looks beautiful on you," Nia smiled.

TheWickedrae handed Elphaba and Glinda their broom and stunt wand (respectively) and they were ready to rehearse the catfight scene.

"Now remember," woodland59 warned. "The slaps are fake."

"We know!" Elphaba and Glinda called.

"He never belonged to you. He doesn't love you and he never did. He loves me!" Elphaba shouted. Glinda proceeded to fake-slap her across the face.

"Are they arguing about me?" Fiyero asked from his place backstage.

"Shh! Fiyero, stay quiet and prepare for your entrance!" Happy said, holding her pointer finger over her lips.

Elphaba crackled as she held the back of her hand against her cheek. "Feel better?"

"Yes! I do!" Glinda said, snapping her fingers in a 'Z' formation.

"Good!" Elphaba fake-slapped her back. "So do I!"

"And the fight is on!" woodland59 said, pretending to be the announcer at a wrestling match. "Elphaba and Glinda square off. Oh, but what's this I see?" she asked as Glinda showed off her ninja moves and threw her wand to the ground. Elphaba threw her broom to the ground and charged at Glinda.

"Halt! In the name of the Wizard!" the guards said, three of them holding back Elphaba and one lifting Glinda into the air.

"Stop! Let me go!" Elphaba yelled.

"Let her go! I ALMOST HAD HER!" Glinda shouted.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here, miss!" the guard who lifted Glinda up said, pointing his spear at Elphaba.

"I can't believe you would sink this low. To use my sister's death as a trap to capture me!" Elphaba shouted, near tears.

"What? No, I only meant –" Glinda protested.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fiyero shouted, swinging in on the vine.

"Watch out for that –" _CRASH_! "tree," TheWickedrae said. Fiyero forgot to let go of the vine and was thrown into a fake tree prop. After multiple crashes and a cat screech, Fiyero walked back onstage.

"I didn't even know we had a cat back there," Happy said.

"We don't," Nia whispered.

"Let the green girl go!" Fiyero shouted, pointing his gun at one of the guards.

"NO GOOD DEED!" woodland59 said as she played the first few measures.

"Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen Eleka nahmen nahmen, ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen," Elphaba sang. "Let his flesh not be torn. Let his blood leave no stain. Though they beat him, let him feel no pain. Let his bones never break and however they try to destroy him, let him never die... Let him never die! Nessa… Dr. Dillamond… Fiyero…"

"Oh wait! Now's my time to shine!" Nia exclaimed as she ran onstage.

"FIYYYYYYEEEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOO!" Nia and Elphaba sang together.

"That's all!" woodland59 said, getting up from the piano.

"What? You can't just leave the song like this!" Nia said, who was on her knees about to sing the next part with Elphaba.

"It's late!"

"Stop complaining!"

"Oh, no! They're at it again!" TheWickedrae said, getting her baseball bat ready again.

"Come on, please!" woodland59 begged.

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pl-"

"I'm leaving!" Elphaba said, standing up and walking off stage.

"ELPHABA!" the girls called.

"I'll see you all later!" Elphaba called back.

"Fine!" Nia said, motioning for her friends to follow her as she walked out of the theatre.


End file.
